shopkins_cartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a character from the Shopkins Cartoon Webisode series. Bio Apple Blossom: An adventurer with big dreams and kind to the core! Appearance Apple Blossom is a green apple with white flowers, lighter green leaves, and a pink worm poking out of her head. Trivia *She is the very first Shopkin to be confirmed having more than two friends in her bio. *Some toys of her have larger eyes than others. *She is the first apple Shopkin, the second being Adam Apple from Season Six. Episodes She's Been In *Check it Out (debut) *Acting Up *Loud and Unclear *Choosy *Frozen Climbers *Chop Chop *Breaking News *Christmas Sing Along *Pop Goes the Babysitter *The Big Cheeky Hunt *Superhero *The Mystery of the Doors *Welcome to Shopville *Fashion Fever (cameo) *The Spatula *Halloween *Shopping Cart Rally *Fashion Frenzy (cameo) *Vay-Kay *Apple Blossom - singing *Free as a Strawberry *Shopkins Holmes *X Marks the Shop *Fair Weathered Friends *A Piece of Cake *A Walk in the Park *Lost and Hound (Part One) *Lost and Hound (Part Two) *Lost and Hound (Part Three) *Lost and Hound (Part Four) *Swing Vote (Part One) *Swing Vote (Part Two) *Swing Vote (Part Three) *Swing Vote (Part Four) *The Shopville Games (Part One) *The Shopville Games (Part Two) (cameo) *The Shopville Games (Part Three) *The Shopville Games (Part Four) *Power Hungry (Part One) *Power Hungry (Part Two) *Power Hungry (Part Three) *Power Hungry (Part Four) *Silly Season (Part One) *Silly Season (Part Two) *Silly Season (Part Three) She also appeared in the Chef Club Movie. Gallery AppleblossomEp1.png|Apple Blossom in Check it Out AppleblossomEp2.png|Apple Blossom in Acting Up AppleblossomEp3.png|Apple Blossom in Loud and Unclear AppleblossomEp4.png|Apple Blossom in Choosy AppleblossomEp5.png|Apple Blossom in Frozen Climbers AppleblossomEp6.png|Apple Blossom in Chop Chop AppleblossomEp7.png|Apple Blossom in Breaking News AppleblossomEp9.png|Apple Blossom in Christmas Sing Along AppleblossomEp10.png|Apple Blossom in Pop Goes the Babysitter AppleblossomEp12.png|Apple Blossom in The Big Cheeky Hunt AppleblossomEp14.png|Apple Blossom in Superhero AppleblossomEp15.png|Apple Blossom in The Mystery of the Doors AppleblossomEp16.png|Apple Blossom in Welcome to Shopville AppleblossomEp17.png|Apple Blossom in Fashion Fever AppleblossomEp18.png|Apple Blossom in The Spatula AppleblossomEp19.png|Apple Blossom in Halloween AppleblossomEp20.png|Apple Blossom in Shopping Cart Rally AppleblossomEp21.png|Apple Blossom in Fashion Frenzy AppleblossomEp22.png|Apple Blossom in Vay-Kay AppleblossomEp23.png|Apple Blossom in 12 Days of Shopkins AppleblossomEp25.png|Apple Blossom in Free as a Strawberry AppleblossomEp27.png|Apple Blossom in Shopkins Holmes AppleblossomEp28.png|Apple Blossom in X Marks the Shop AppleblossomEp29.png|Apple Blossom in Fair Weathered Friends AppleBlossomEp30.png|Apple Blossom in A Piece of Cake AppleBlossomEp31.png|Apple Blossom in A Walk in the Park AppleblossomEp32.png|Apple Blossom in Lost and Hound (Part One) AppleBlossomEp33.png|Apple Blossom in Lost and Hound (Part Two) AppleBlossomEp34.png|Apple Blossom in Lost and Hound (Part Three) AppleBlossomEp35.png|Apple Blossom in Lost and Hound (Part Four) AppleBlossomEp36.png|Apple Blossom in Swing Vote (Part One) AppleBlossomEp37.png|Apple Blossom in Swing Vote (Part Two) AppleBlossomEp38.png|Apple Blossom in Swing Vote (Part Three) AppleBlossomEp39.png|Apple Blossom in Swing Vote (Part Four) AppleBlossomEp40.png|Apple Blossom in The Shopville Games (Part One) AppleBlossomEp41.png|Apple Blossom in The Shopville Games (Part Two) AppleBlossomEp42.png|Apple Blossom in The Shopville Games (Part Three) AppleBlossomEp43.png|Apple Blossom in The Shopville Games (Part Four) AppleBlossomEp44.png|Apple Blossom in Power Hungry (Part One) AppleBlossomChefClubMovie.png|Apple Blossom in Chef Club Movie AppleBlossomEp45.png|Apple Blossom in Power Hungry (Part Two) image.jpeg|Apple Blossom in Power Hungry (Part Three) AppleBlossomEp47.jpeg|Apple Blossom in Power Hungry (Part Four) AppleBlossomEp48.jpeg|Apple Blossom in Silly Season (Part One) image.png|Apple Blossom in Silly Season (Part Two) AppleBlossomEp50.jpeg|Apple Blossom in Silly Season (Part Three) Category:Characters